1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having sliding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as servers, usually use sliding apparatus to move the server module into or out of the rack of the electronic device. The traditional sliding apparatus often occupy large space in the rack.